


Fit to be Tied

by Spot_On60



Series: Ties That Bind [5]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spot_On60/pseuds/Spot_On60
Summary: Yeah, that probably wasn’t the best way to announce their relationship.





	Fit to be Tied

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¥¥¥¥~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

“So now you’re trying to tell me you already knew.”

“I’m not trying to tell you anything. I’m saying flat out I already knew.”

“Just like you knew about Paula and me.”

“No. Nothing like that. See I didn’t actually know anything about that. Just pretended I did.”

“Like you’re pretending now.”

“No Harvey.”

“How did you know?”

“I saw the two of you together that evening, after you and I had gone out for lunch.”

He couldn’t bluff her like he could most anyone else. This was Donna after all. He was stumped. “We didn’t do anything.”

“I was about to leave when I saw the two of you in the hallway. There was no mistaking that look in your eye, Harvey.”

He studied her. Looked for the fallacy. There was none.

“Besides, there’s no hiding the way you melt into a helpless bag of duh anytime he’s within your line of sight. What I’m wondering is why it took you so long to come out about it. Or wasn’t it so much about coming out as a couple as just plain ole coming out?”

“It wasn’t a problem for me. I wanted to talk about it and let the world know months ago.”

“But Mike didn’t.”

“No. And I pushed him on it and shouldn’t have. Everything he was worried about has been coming to fruition.”

“Such as?”

“He got a call from the Times asking for a comment.” Harvey was still pissed about it.

Her eyes wide, drawing it out, “Noooo.”

“Yes. What’s up with that?”

“For Page six?” She asked.

“What else?”

“Well you are known as a classic man about town.”

“It’s not just that. You’d think the Associates would be a little more careful as to where they conduct their gossip sessions. I think it’s safe to say you, me and Louis know damned well Mike made partner on jurist merit not sleeping his way up.”

“I’ll speak with Louis about it,” Donna tried to assure.

“How’s that going to work out? He’s successfully avoided me for the past four days.”

“He was surprised. You can’t blame him.”

“Not half as surprised as my mother was. We’re going there this weekend. Mike’s never met her or Marcus.”

“You told your mother so soon?” She was convinced that wasn’t such a good idea.

“Donna, we’ve been together for months now. It maybe new for everyone else, but it’s not new for us. Besides, wasn’t it better for me to talk to her before someone else asked her about it?”

“Did she already know you’re bi? You are bi, aren’t you?”

“I don’t know and yes.”

“Well either you told her before or you didn’t.”

“Nothing is that easy in our family. Marcus knew. He knew about someone I saw in college.”

“Thought you saw Scottie in college.”

“Saw Scottie in law school and not exclusively. Anyhow, Marcus has known since he was a teenager and asked me about it maybe ten years later. Whether he told Mom or Dad I don’t know. She didn’t flip out. I don’t know what that tells you. Anyway, I wasn’t going to avoid the subject with her.”

Donna took in a breath to continue what Harvey felt was suspiciously turning into an interrogation. Time to wind this up. His eyes projected a cease and desist order her way. Her need for gossip hadn’t been satiated. Donna knew better than to ask for more details about Harvey; however, Mike hadn’t yet been deemed off limits. “Speaking of avoidance, have Mike and Rachel talked?”

“I don’t know. He hasn’t said anything.”

“She’s not taking it well at all.”

“I can’t help that. She’ll get over it.”

Donna could only look at him as he returned to his desk, losing his jacket on the way. She knew him so well yet she could still be taken aback by his flippancy. This conversation was over.

He dropped his jacket on the back of his chair. “Is there something else, Donna?”

“No. Nothing.” She left him to sort the various bits of paper and files into an order he could work with.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¥¥¥¥~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

“No Harvey, it just goes to show you can have anyone you take a fancy to.”

“You know that makes Mike sound easy, don’t you?”

“Just an observation.”

“Louis...”

“Why didn’t you tell me, Harvey?”

“Mike wanted to keep it under wraps.”

“He calls the shots?”

“No, Louis. It’s called mutual respect. I respect his wishes. I show him respect.”

“Interesting that doesn’t apply to your law partner.”

“That’s not true and you know it.”

“Really? How would I know it, Harvey? By you telling me what was going on months ago? How about calling me the afternoon of the party so that I wasn’t as blindsided as the rest of the people there? I want you to explain exactly how respectful it was to have you two pull that stunt without any warning.”

“Frankly, I was as surprised as you were.”

“No Harvey. Not even close,” Louis said angrily, punctuating with a stabbing finger.

“I hadn’t expected Mike to ... to put it out there like that. Sometimes I forget he’s young and can be impetuous.”

Louis curled his upper lip. “Part of his charm.”

“Louis...”

”It wasn’t just him.”

“I’m well aware.”

“Get out, Harvey. Get out of my office before this gets ugly.”

“You know? I’ve had enough of your judgmental bullshit.”

Louis stepped up, toe to toe. “You think I’m judging your relationship? You really don’t know me any better than that? I don’t give a rat’s ass where you shove your appendages. Like it or not, this is a controversial topic. Just what this firm needs. More controversy.” He stepped back, turned and walked behind his desk. Standing, he leaned on his index fingers placed to either side of the files lying there. “You’re always so fucking superior. Well guess what. You let us all down, Harvey. Now get out.”

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¥¥¥¥~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

“How could you do this to me?” She was as livid as he had ever seen her.

“Come on, Rachel. I didn’t do anything to you.”

“Are you serious?! You humiliated me.”

“This isn’t about you. It’s about Harvey and me. You and me,” he gestured his hand between them, “we broke up months ago.”

“ _We_ didn’t break up. You broke up with me.”

He let her have that. She needed it, he didn’t. He didn’t need the semantics of the thing. There was also the matter of it being true. Bottom line, they were no longer a couple, so, “Yes, I broke up with you.” He looked up to the opposite wall, gathering words. “Couples breakup everyday, for all sorts of reasons.” His eyes returned to her. Man, was she pissed. “You and I haven’t been together for months. This isn’t about you. Our connection isn’t personal, it’s professional.”

“Not professional for much longer either. You know I’m leaving Specter Litt.” Catching the forward strands between her ring and middle finger, she brushed her hair back.

“No. I didn’t know. But I understand.” Fact was he did understand. Another fact was immediately apparent to him, this would be best for everyone.

“Of course you knew. Are you trying to tell me Harvey didn’t tell you?”

“That’s exactly what I’m telling you. He doesn’t tell me everything. We’ve been keeping church and state separate. Sure we discuss work, but anything he wouldn’t discuss with another Partner, he doesn’t discuss with me.”

“Yeah. Right Mike.”

“Believe what you want Rachel. He maybe a little unsteady on his Managing Partner sea-legs, but he’s still a professional.” He looked over her face. _There’s no denying she is a beauty_ , he thought to himself. “I understand that you’d like to move on.”

“I don’t think you really do. I can’t stay here knowing my boss, my male boss might I add, stole my boyfriend.” Her eyes widened. Mike could have sworn he saw a lightbulb flash over her head. “That weekend. That first weekend you spent at Harvey’s. That’s when he did it.”

“You’ve got it wrong. It wasn’t like what you’re thinking. Harvey didn’t seduce me or steal me like some...” he thought ‘ _puppy_ ’ but said, “commodity. It was...”

“It was you?” She crossed her arms over her chest. “You’ve always had some kind of hold on him. He was always there to back you. Even when you went up against him. How did you charm him?” Her gaze went down and left with a slow shake of her head. “Well you’re all set now, aren’t you?” Her eyes returned to him. “No worries at all. You make a pretty hefty salary. My guess is Harvey’s is at least quadruple yours. Swanky condo. The best tailor. Best diversions. Social status. Did pretty well for yourself, didn’t you Mike? I suppose you sold our place?”

“No...I..”

“Renting it out, huh?”

“No. I live there.”

Mike was suddenly tired of this. He knew her so well. He knew where this was going. This type of encounter they were having was, in his opinion, exactly the bullet he had dodged. Here was a prime example of how different his life could be along side a different partner.

Rachel had once said they seemed to argue a lot, but it wasn’t over little things, it was over important issues. She was right and it was so telling he wished he’d seen it for what it was at the time. Could have put all this farther away in the rear view mirror. If they argued over little things they were just the Bickersons. Constant arguments over the big things pointed out fundamental differences..

“You live there. Yeah, right. I never knew you thought I was stupid.”

He tamped down his urge to join her on her plane. “You know that’s not true. I’ve never thought of you as anything but intelligent. Come on, Rachel.” He didn’t address his and Harvey’s living arrangement.

He also didn’t bring up this being one of the reasons he wanted to keep their relationship private. He knew damned well it would hurt Rachel. And no matter what, that was something he didn’t want to do. On the other hand he hadn’t told Harvey this because he had learned early on how much bluff was involved in Harvey’s demeanor. Mike was well aware just how insecure he was deep down. Though the intent wasn’t there, Mike knew Harvey would be hurt, not immediately understanding Mike’s desire to balance both his and Rachel’s feelings. But it was out there now. No turning back.

“Good luck to you, Rachel. I really mean that. You going to work with your father?”

“No. I’m going to Chicago. I’m going to work for Jessica.”

“That’s great! Congratulations.”

What could she say. She knew him. He was being sincere. “Thank you.”

Mike smiled, nodded his head and started to turn to go. Rachel stopped him with, “You’re really not living with him?”

“No, I’m not. We haven’t moved in together.” He could see some of the tension drain from her face, just a slight break in the clouds. He had an urge to kiss her cheek, friends. But he knew that would never be. Instead he said, “I know you’re a modern woman, Rachel. But I also know there’s a part of you who is still a little girl. One who believes in fairy tales. You’re going to find a prince. And when you do I’ll become a very distant memory.” He smiled at her. “Distant, but hopefully? Someday? A good memory?” He was nudging her to accept his truth.

She was melting, had slid into a smile of her own. A smile that was abruptly gone.

“Mike?” It was Harvey behind him.

Rachel spun, making as quick an exit as her overly tight skirt allowed. The two men watched her leave, both thoroughly focused on the sway of her hips. Harvey blinked first.

“We need to talk.” Harvey wore his overcoat and held Mike’s over his arm.

“Okay,” Mike said with a nod as his arms made their way to the sleeves of the coat being held open. Harvey followed through, slipping it up to his shoulders. He extended a hand to settle on Mike’s back, guiding him to the elevators.

Mike was surprised when Harvey pressed the button to the top floor; although, his attention was soon diverted as Harvey stroked the back of his fingers along his jaw. The elevator came to a halt, doors opening. Harvey urged him forward.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¥¥¥¥~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

“I’m so sorry, Harvey.”

“You have nothing to apologize to me about.” He moved to the outer edge of the roof. Planting his hands he peered down to the street. He was amazed as he always was by the other worldly tone the traffic took on at this height. “We do have some damage control we need to consider.”

“Oh god, I’m sorry.”

“Hey. Come here,” he said as he held his hand out to his young lover. Mike took his hand, stepping up beside. Harvey released his hold in favor of reaching his arm across Mike’s shoulders. “You’re not in this alone. I could have stopped it. I could have taken my hand back. I could have spent the rest of the night on the opposite side of the room from you, occasionally mentioning it was a good thing we nabbed each other’s hands or one of us would have fallen. Probably you. No one would believe I’m that ungraceful.” He pulled Mike in with a huff of humor. “I didn’t need to spend the night with my hand on your back, or my arm around your shoulder.” He caught Mike’s eye and smiled. “We’re in this together. Okay?”

“Okay. But I still feel bad about it.” Mike stayed in close, taking comfort in the shelter of Harvey’s embrace.

“I know you do. We could have handled it much better.” He placed a kiss to Mike’s head as it rested on his shoulder. “I really screwed up with Louis. No matter what you said, I should have let him know. That’s completely on me. He’s mad as hell and I don’t blame him.”

“You want me to talk to him?” Mike offered.

“No. I need to. I need to get him and Donna together to figure out what, if anything, can be done about clients who are let’s say, less than accepting.”

“Oh gawd,” Mike cringed at what he’d wrought.

“I’ve already put it in this perspective,” Harvey again pressed his lips to Mike’s hair, this time keeping them close, “...if we lose a few clients over prejudice, we’ll probably be able to claim at least the same amount in people sympathetic or even in our same situation.” His hold on Mike became even firmer. “You and me? We’ve weathered a lot. We’ll make it through this too.”

“It’s all because of me.”

“What is?”

“All of it.” Mike’s voice was shaky.

“All of what?” Harvey was a bit lost.

“It’s like ever since I walked into your life I’ve pulled the rug out at every turn. From the very beginning...”

“You’re wrong there. You had nothing to do with Hardman.”

“Aren’t you forgetting...”

“Mike, if it wasn’t you, it would have been someone else. Hardman’s a vindictive prick. Without you he would have found another way to get to me. Jack Soloff was well established here before anyone ever heard the name Mike Ross. Cameron was dirty before you even graduated high school. You had no bearing on Jessica blundering into league with Darby. Hessington Oil? See Jessica blundering into ...”

“Rachel tells me she’s going to Chicago to work with Jessica.”

“Yeah. Look, Mike. I may possibly have arranged that thinking with her gone you maybe more inclined to open up about us.”

“Wait” Mike stood upright. “What do you mean by you arranged it?”

“Please don’t be mad at me. I thought it would be better for everyone.”

“When did this all come about?”

“I first talked to Jessica about it maybe three weeks ago. I don’t know exactly. Look, Mike...”

“You should have told me.”

“I know. But come on. You know as well as anyone, I’m devious.”

“Did she come to you?”

“No. I spoke to Jessica about it first. We talk now and then. You know that.” Mike’s eyes on him had him forgetting how chilly it was standing on the top of the building in January. He steadied himself, used his tailored overcoat as armor, just like he did with his suits. He plowed ahead unapologetic. “I told Jessica the two of you had broken up. Told her it could be a little tense around the office sometimes.”

“Did you tell her about us?”

“No.” When Mike made no response he continued, “It was enough to put a bug in her ear. She called a few days later broaching the subject of her recruiting Rachel. I gave Rachel a glowing review. And might I add, I neither had to lie nor exaggerate. She asked me if I would consider it poaching if she were to offer a position. Told her no. Within a week Rachel came to me to tell me she had accepted a position with Jessica.”

“So this was all before the party.”

“Yeah.”

Mike huffed and shook his head. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned away. Settling on a view of the city to the north he tried slowing his brain. He could feel it ramping up. There was a jumble forming. Not without effort he was able to focus on here and now, with what Harvey was saying.

“Mike?”

“Don’t do that, Harvey. Don’t ... manage me. We can’t do this if I can’t trust you.”

“You’re right. It wasn’t the way I should have handled it.”

“There wasn’t anything for you to handle. You butted in and...”

“I’m not going to say it wasn’t a good idea,” Harvey broke in.

“I’m not saying it wasn’t either. But you should have talked to me. I respect your space as the Managing Partner, but this is different. You know that.”

Harvey took him by the arm to pivot him back around. “You’re right and I’m sorry.”

“Rachel just got done telling me she’s leaving because of us, you and me. But it was already set in motion.”

Harvey gave him space to put his thoughts together.

He looked Harvey dead in the eye, “I’m tired of being handled and manipulated.”

There was no appropriate reply. What could he say? He lightly tipped his head to the side as Mike came forward to bundle him in. Harvey was tense and unyielding. Funny how the tides can turn. He knew he had botched things.

Mike spoke directly in his ear, ”So you devised a sinister plan to get rid of the competition. You can be such a child.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You’re forgiven. But Harvey? Let’s not let that happen again. I maybe forced to put you in a timeout.”

It all slotted back into place, comfortable and easy. Mike firmed his hold and kissed Harvey’s neck.

“I don’t think I deserve you,” Harvey murmured into his young man’s ear.

“You probably don’t, but here I am nonetheless.”  
 

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¥¥¥¥~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
